1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lockout security devices and more specifically relates to a lock-out tag-out bar system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical panels, also referred to as circuit breaker panels and fuse boxes, are fixtures on virtually every building using electrical energy. These panels contain electric wiring and circuit breakers that can present a deadly danger if not handled properly. Homeowners, business owners, and every other responsible property owner or manager is well aware that these dangerous panels need to be protected from children. Additionally, vandals may want to access these panels to disconnect electric power from the building so that the building is more penetrable for them.
Vacant buildings, in particular, can be tempting to unauthorized persons who may wish to tap into a source of free electricity. Professional electricians want to protect their work and want to feel secure that the building they are servicing won't experience electrical problems caused by an unauthorized person accessing the electrical panel. Their work needs to be kept safe and secure. There is a need to solve these problems.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,435 to Allen K. Lau, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,932 to Gary J. Loudon; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,421 to Richard Michael Cannon. This art is representative of lockout security devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a lock-out tag-out bar system should provide security for an electrical panel such that unauthorized persons are not able to gain access to the panel, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable lock-out tag-out bar system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.